It has been proposed to use a treatment liquid, to which polyallylamine hydrochloride that has the capacity for aggregating pigment particles is added, separately from an ink for ink-jet recording for the purpose of improving image quality in ink-jet recording. However, there has been the possibility of causing corrosion of a metallic member of an ink-jet recording apparatus that is to be in contact with the treatment liquid.